Midori : The Jewel of Uchiha Clan
by yuka-hyde
Summary: Bercerita tentang Midori, seorang gadis yang diangkat sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha


**Warning : Fic ini dibuat pada waktu jenuh dengan mengangkat kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Uchiha**

Summary : Bercerita tentang Midori, seorang gadis yang diangkat sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family & Friendship

* * *

 **Midori : The Jewel of Uchiha Clan**

Sasuke berlari diatas teras rumahnya, raut kegembiraan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, ia ingin menunjukkannya, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa seperti kakaknya. Dengan rapor hasil belajarnya selama satu periode akademik yang ia genggam erat dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke berharap ayahnya dapat bangga pada dirinya. Sama halnya pada Itachi. Dirinya bergegas dengan menambah kecepatan berlarinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang sering ditempati ayahnya untuk berfikir.

Setelah mengatur nafas dan menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke mulai membuka pintu geser dihadapannya dan masuk secara perlahan kemudian duduk diatas _tatami_ kecil.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke langsung menyerahkan rapor dalam genggaman tangannya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling dirinya inginkan adalah membuat ayahnya bangga, satu-satunya hal yang paling ia harapkan adalah membuat ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Bagus"

Namun yang ia dengar adalah sebuah suara dengan intonasi datar, tidak ada kesan apapun darinya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, harapan untuk membuat ayahnya tersenyum dan bangga kembali hilang. Dirinya langsung pamit dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil duduk diatas teras rumahnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana suasana hatinya. Sedih, kecewa, dan rasanya tuh pengen nangis. Meskipun semua teman-teman di _academy_ selalu melihatnya sebagai pribadi yang _cool_. Tapi Sasuke juga manusia dan berhak untuk menangis.

"Rupanya kau disini, Sasuke. Dari tadi aku mencarimu loh!"

Midori langsung duduk disamping Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan. Gadis disamping kanannya ini memang sedikit aneh, memangnya apa yang ada didepan coba, paling cuma tembok pembatas rumah. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu Midori bergulat dengan seekor anjing liar yang memang suka meresahkan penduduk disekitar komplek Uchiha. Aneh kan..?

"Kau melakukan semua ini karena ingin membuat ayah bangga padamu, layaknya seperti kepada kak Itachi. Tapi jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan caramu, maka kesempatannya adalah nol. Kau adalah kau, Kak Itachi adalah Kak Itachi. Aku juga mengagumi Kak Itachi, namun aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya dengan caraku sendiri, dan kau juga harus menjadi seperti dirinya dengan caramu sendiri"

Mungkin sekarang Sasuke yang merasa aneh. Disatu waktu Midori selalu bersikap aneh, namun diwaktu lain dia bisa bersikap dewasa. Dan Sasuke pun manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke!"

Sumpah, andai saja dia bukan perempuan mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah menjotos wajahnya. Apa dia tidak dapat membaca suasana hatinya yang kacau, galau, dan tidak menentu seperti semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Huft.. Sasuke semakil sebal.

"Apa kau tahu hal yang membedakan antara dirimu dengan Kak Itachi?" kali ini Midori mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, matanya yang bulat terlihat semakin bulat saja ketika dia menatapnya dengan serius.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, namun raut wajahnya yang penasaran sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Midori mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kak Itachi adalah tipe orang yang ber-evolusi ke depan sedangkan kau adalah tipe orang yang ber-evolusi ke belakang"

Sasuke diam.

Apa maksudnya coba ber-evolusi ke belakang. Jadi Midori berpikir bahwa dirinya yang tampan dan imut ini disamakan dengan _homo erectus_? _Hell no,_ dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

"Kau menyebalkan"

Midori menatap Sasuke, sebuah senyum simpul terlukis diwajahnya. Dengan gerakan selambat hembusan angin, Midori menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok"

Sasuke balik menatap Midori, memperhatikan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna hijau _zamrud_ dihadapannya, layaknya seperti permata langka di _khatulistiwa_. Terlihat teduh dan menenangkan. Dirinya ingat saat melihat sepasang permata itu untuk pertama kalinya, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu saat Midori diangkat sebagai anak oleh Fugaku Uchiha.

 **FLASHBACK**

Perayaan kembang api tersebut benar-benar meriah, bahkan sampai membuat Itachi tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kiri dimana adik kecilnya sangat antusias melihat kembang api yang mewarnai langit malam di Konoha.

"Kau senang, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja"

Mata hitamnya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang dengan raut kebahagiaan yang tercetak jelas diwajah mereka.

Sasuke melihat ke depan, lalu ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri, dan akhirnya ke belakang. Semuanya sama, dimana-mana yang terpancar adalah raut kebahagiaan, dimana-mana yang terlihat adalah raut keceriaan.

'Seperti makhluk _homogen_ saja'

Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan, tidak ada lagi senyuman yang terlukis diraut wajahnya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa bosan, ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada ini, sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan senyumannya.

"Kau merasa bosan, Sasuke?"

"Hm. Bolehkah aku berkeliling sendiri, kakak?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke ditempat. Sasuke Uchiha, bocah berumur empat tahun itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. Pandangannya beralih dari satu sudut jalan ke sudut jalan lainnya, dirinya berharap dapat menemukan satu atau dua hal yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Setidaknya, sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada kerumunan yang dipenuhi orang-orang dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, seperti suara dari benda yang terjatuh. Dan kini langkah kakinya membawanya ke dalam gang yang cukup sempit. Meskipun cahaya yang diterima indera penglihatannya sangat minim, Sasuke masih bisa mengatur langkahnya dan dengan hati-hati ia berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara tadi.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya, sesosok gadis dengan pakaian compang-camping dan juga kumuh yang sedang memungut sisa-sisa makanan dari tempat sampah. Sasuke diam dan ikut berjongkok dihadapannya, baginya ini lebih menarik daripada festival kembang api tadi.

"Kau mau?"

Sasuke menggeleng, dirinya tidak lapar. Lagipula alasannya berada di tempat tersebut adalah karena dirinya penasaran melihat seorang pengemis makan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke karena menyebutnya pengemis. Kata ayah, seseorang dengan pakaian compang-camping, kucel, dekil dan sebagainya disebut pengemis. Jadi sekali lagi, jangan salahkan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah makan ikan di rumah"

"Ikan?"

"Ya, masakkan ibuku"

Matanya masih terfokus pada sesosok gadis kucel dihadapannya yang saat ini tengah memakan sisa makanan berupa ikan. Ya, seekor ikan yang sudah busuk bahkan tidak layak makan. Namun entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat lahap memakannya meskipun bau busuk yang menguar dari ikan itu sudah membuat Sasuke hampir muntah. Sasuke langsung membuat satu langkah mundur dan gadis itu pun langsung membuat satu langkah maju mendekatinya, Sasuke mundur lagi dan gadis itu mendekatinya lagi, Sasuke berjalan cepat menjauhinya dan gadis itu berjalan cepat mendekatinya, Sasuke berlari menjauhinya dan gadis itu pun kembali melakukan hal sama.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sasuke terus berlari menghindari kejaran gadis itu

"Tunggu dulu, aku cuma mau tanya siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik. Pencahayaan di tempat itu memang remang, namun hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang Sasuke untuk menatap gadis itu. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mau mendekatinya, namun Sasuke adalah anak baik yang selalu menuruti titah ibunya untuk selalu menjaga kebersihan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan saja ibunya yang galak. Ia sudah trauma melanggar perintah ibunya dan berakhir dengan pantatnya yang dipukul 100 kali oleh ibunya hingga membuatnya hanya bisa tidur tengkurap di malam harinya.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha"

"Aku Midori"

Dibawah langit kelam berhiaskan taburan bintang, sebuah ikatan telah terjalin antara dua bocah yang memiliki latar belakang berbeda. Dan siapa sangka, ikatan tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam arus takdir yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

...

Pemuda raven berusia 16 tahun itu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam. Sasuke Uchiha nama pemuda tersebut langsung bangun dan keluar dari dalam gua yang berada dibalik air terjun untuk mencari keberadaanya. Namun tiba-tiba manik hitamnya tertuju pada satu tempat dan sebuah deru nafas pelan menjadi pertanda bahwa ia telah menemukannya. Saat ini gadis itu sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon didekat aliran sungai dengan ditemani seekor merpati yang bertengger manis dipundaknya. Midori merupakan salah seorang yang selamat dari tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke langsung melompat dan menghampiri Midori yang memakai _kimono_ pendek berwarna putih polos untuk memudahkan pergerakannya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_.

Sampai sekarang mungkin hanya sedikit orang saja yang mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhya terjadi sejak insiden invasi Konoha beberapa tahun silam yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru dan juga pihak dari Sunagakure sehingga menyebabkan tuan Hiruzen Sarutobi kehilangan tangan kirinya dan akhirnya ia menyerahkan jabatan _hokage_ kepada Tsunade, sedangkan ia sendiri kini telah menjadi salah satu penasihat Hokage. Dan untuk menghindari agar hal yang serupa terulang kembali, Hiruzen Sarutobi secara diam-diam melantik dua orang _shinobi_ dengan kriteria tertentu sebagai _tokubetsu jounin_ , yakni Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga Konoha dari luar dan memastikannya terhindar dari marabahanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Konoha, aku akan meminta Naruto untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada tuan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dengan begitu kau akan memiliki tempat di Konoha"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, tuan U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke" Midori bangkit berdiri dan berkaca piggang dihadapan Sasuke, gadis ini memang keras kepala dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. Bisa dibilang Midori adalah kebalikannya dari Sasuke.

"Terserah.. tapi aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika hal yang buruk menimpamu"

"Hoho, itu baru Sasuke yang kukenal"

Setelahnya Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Midori dan kembali berlatih. Meskipun kini ia berada dipihak Orochimaru, namun hatinya tetaplah berpihak pada Konoha. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya, baginya Konoha adalah tempat ia dilahirkan dan juga tempat ia untuk pulang.

 **END**

* * *

Ketemu lagi dengan Yuka bersama fic anehnya, maaf jika memang jelek. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya ' _Naruto: Memory of the Golden Down'_ dan tentunya _oneshot_ lagi. Sampai bertemu kapan-kapan ^-^


End file.
